convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Chandler
Ethan Chandler is a major character from Penny Dreadful. He made his debut in A Night in Terror Town. Canon Ethan is a main character from Penny Dreadful. An American sharpshooter running away from a checkered past, Ethan's life took a turn for the supernaturally strange when landing in London, where he met a group of people entangled in supernatural webs that they must fight against, allying himself with people such as Vanessa Ives, Victor Frankenstein, Malcolm Murray, and others, all the while attempting to struggle with his werewolf affliction every time the full moon rises. Pre-Convergence After the events of Penny Dreadful, Ethan is left somewhat traumatized and isolated, drifting throughout the world as an aimless traveler. One night, during his travels, he falls asleep and dreams of traversing through a foggy wasteland. When he wakes up, or so he believes, he suddenly appears in the mysterious, eponymous "Terror Town" along with the rest of the participants. Plot Involvement A Night in Terror Town Ethan was a decently involved figure in the event, allying easily enough with a number of the other participants, including Trevor Belmont, Jack the Ripper, and Numahime Tenma, as well as developing a flirtatious relationship with Grell Sutcliff, but not without also brewing some animosity with Chucky and Vlad von Carstein. Halfway through the event, he was "killed" by Solomon Grundy. However, as the nature of the event was later revealed to be a shared dream across universes, Ethan was still alive and well in his world. Answer the Call Ethan was once again a prominent figure in this event, reuniting with Grell and assisting in the murder investigations when he could. Though he was used to kill Dear Lois and went undiscovered until after Li-Ming was voted, he was a key figure in deducing ZAC as the killer of Joker shortly thereafter. Epilogue(s) A Night in Terror Town As Ethan "died" in the shared dream, he never received a proper epilogue, but due to the dream's nature, he was known to still be alive in the real world, and went on about his business until pulled away for real. Answer the Call With this incident behind them, Grell and Ethan prepared to part once again, but declaring he had nothing for him back in his own world, Ethan kissed Grell and decided to go off with her. Though it is unclear where the pair ended up, it can be safely assumed they left together. Character Relationships * Grell Sutcliff - A character from Black Butler who debuted in A Night in Terror Town. The two of them shared a heavily flirtatious relationship with each other, with Ethan even feeling protective of her under the guise that "a lady is to be protected." The two eventually reunited in Answer the Call and became an official couple by the event's end. * Jack the Ripper - A character from Fate/Apocrypha 'who also debuted in ''A Night in Terror Town. Ethan had a friendly relationship with Jack, feeling protective of the young girl, even giving her his jacket to cover her up. They reunited in Answer the Call ''later on. * ''Numahime Tenma - A character from '''Kajiri Kamui Kagura who also appeared in A Night in Terror Town. Though Ethan found himself somewhat unnerved by Numahime's personality, he considered her something of an ally during the event. Trivia * His birth name is "Ethan Lawrence Talbot," a reference to Larry Talbot, the original Wolf Man. Category:Characters Category:A Night in Terror Town Category:Survivors Category:Answer the Call